


blinded by the sun

by smallerontheoutside (theinvisiblequestion)



Series: #oneyearofthe100 Fic Week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblequestion/pseuds/smallerontheoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus says hello to the newest member of the Sky People.</p><p>For #oneyearofthe100's Fic Week, Day 6: Genre. Pure 100% Grade A Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blinded by the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure it took me longer to find a title than it did to actually write this.
> 
> I needed some shameless plotless self-indulgent tooth-rotting fluff with granddaddy!Marcus.

The world has finally stopped spinning out of control. It’s been a year and a half since the Ark tumbled piecewise out of the sky. It’s been sixteen months since the end of the war on Mt. Weather. It’s been ten months since Clarke came back to their neck of the woods. It’s been eight months since Octavia Blake made it perfectly clear that she and Lincoln were, for lack of a more precise term, married (the first marriage since the Arkfall). It’s been seven months since the leadership of Camp Jaha threw the Exodus Charter out and wrote the Genesis Charter in its place. It’s been six months since the renewal of the treaty with the Alliance, since the Sky People were made the thirteenth clan of the coalition.

It’s been five and a half months since Marcus spent a week learning the _sleng_ of their neighbors. It’s been three months since Marcus convinced Abby to go on a hike with him, and apologized for all the horrible things he put her through. (She accepted his apology, and their hike took two hours longer than he’d planned.)

Today, after a year and a half of chaos, they’re celebrating the birth of the first child born on the ground in a hundred years: Artemis Griffin. Clarke isn’t his daughter, but in the last eight months she’s become the closest thing Marcus has got. The sentiment is a bit lopsided—Marcus never had a child, but Clarke grew up with her father and loved him dearly—but Marcus thinks it must not be as unbalanced as he assumed, because he’s one of the first ones she summons to say hello to the newest of the _Skaikru_.

He knocks tentatively on the doorjamb of the med bay. Abby’s got a grin like the sun on her face, and he tries not to let it distract him too much. She leads him back to Clarke’s bed; Clarke’s smile threatens to outshine her mother’s. He hasn’t seen her this happy in—well, ever.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Happy.” Clarke turns her smile to her daughter. “D’you want to hold her?”

Marcus chuckles. “Are you sure you want to give her up?”

“My arms could use the rest, probably.”

Marcus takes the bundle of blankets from her and, sure enough, there’s a red-faced infant cozied up inside. She has a shock of dark hair that’s unmistakably the Blake blood in her, and when she looks up at him with her sleepy little newborn eyes, they’re as dark as the evening sky. He touches her little hand with his finger, and she grabs at it, demonstrating her iron grip. “Artemis. That’s one of the Greek ones, isn’t it?”

“Goddess of the hunt,” Clarke confirms. “Seemed like a fitting name down here.”

Marcus can’t stop smiling; sure, Artemis isn’t technically his granddaughter, but he’s pretty sure that if he had a granddaughter, this is how he’d feel about her. He coos at her a bit, partly in English and mostly in _Trigedasleng_.

“You know what this means, right?” Clarke asks him when Abby goes to run some errand or other.

“Hm? What what means?”

Clarke snorts. “You and my mom.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says. “Don’t listen to anything your mother tells you about me and your grandma, Artemis.”

Clarke laughs aloud at that. “Oh, puh- _lease_. You aren’t subtle, you know. Everyone’s going to expect you to do your fair share of spoiling your granddaughter.”

Marcus stares wordlessly at Clarke. “Clarke...”

“I have eyes.”

Marcus sighs. “Your mother doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” he tells Artemis, who is half-asleep already.

“What is she talking about?” Abby asks, appearing with a canteen.

Clarke shrugs. “Nothing much. Just that Grandpa Marcus must be getting blind in his old age,” she teases.

Abby gives Clarke a funny look, but says nothing. Marcus watches with a stupid smile as Artemis falls asleep again. He gives her back to her mother, squeezes Clarke’s shoulder, and leaves mother and baby to get their much-needed rest.


End file.
